<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>22 kisses by inmymornings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424869">22 kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmymornings/pseuds/inmymornings'>inmymornings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love, M/M, i have no idea on how this shit works, just read me lmao im not that bad at writing, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmymornings/pseuds/inmymornings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin is an actor that really needs to learn how to kiss boys and Jeongin is his poor, only openly bisexual, punk rock best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone, iskindofasurpriselol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An actor with a problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hyunin AU in which Hyunjin is an actor that really needs to learn how to kiss boys..</p><p>-Inspired by an episode of FRIENDS<br/>-I am still learning English so :(<br/>-Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone came through the door of the coffee shop that evening looking specially sad. It was Hyunjin, with his typical white shirt and oversized jeans of ''I did not wanted to dress nicely today, so I am wearing my most comfortable jeans in case you tell me I look bad and I need to kick you in the face". The noise of the little bell near the door calls the attention of his friends, who look at Hyunjin expectantly.</p><p>Before Hyunjin's brain is able to formulate any answer, an attack of sudden questions goes out of the mouth of the young boys in the room.</p><p>Every single question related to his latest audition for a new upcoming movie.</p><p>It was something new, or at least that was what his manager had told him when she gave him the script. Based on a novel by a well known Korean author which the media knew almost nothing about except for the fact he lives in Australia. Hyunjin was of course excited, and didn't even doubt the mysterious look on his manager that evening.</p><p>Either way, he would have never thought of rejecting an audition even if they told him it is for that kind of movie. Times are rough, and he wasn't that Disney fanatic that dreamed of being an actor just for his love to art anymore, sadly.</p><p>Hyunjin looks at the eyes of every single one of his friends at the coffee place. All of them with big smiles and a supportive attitude towards him. Seungmin with a warm cup of coffee has tired eyes and paint all over his shirt. Most likely due to a hard day at work. Jisung and Felix, who work as baristas at the cafe, were now taking a break from their shift and are eating some left over cheesecake from a big plate.</p><p>But there is someone missing, and that person is Jeongin. His best friend in the whole wide world. His mate, his bro. Jeongin is without a doubt the first person Hyunjin would go to when he needed help, and that wasn't just because they were close but also due to the fact they live together in the same apartment.</p><p>In Hyunjin eyes, Jeongin is the best artist he had ever met. Although on his last year of university, he already has a well known job as a tattoo artist. Jeongin has grown to be a completely different person than he used to be. Now covered with tattoos and piercings and rocking every single hair colour imaginable. He wondered where the youngest of the group is, but decides not to ask.</p><p>''So?" Felix is the first one to talk, catching Hyunjin's attention "how was the audition?"</p><p>Well... well, really bad.</p><p>Hyunjin sights and prepares himself to speak. Him being the drama queen of the group.</p><p>"Horrible" he says and throws his body on the big sofa, pretending to die "As if I played Jennifer Anniston in the hunger games"</p><p>"Pretty sure Jennifer Anniston wasn't in the hunger games" Seungmin tells him, confused.</p><p>"Just like me when the director decides to kick me out of the movie!" Hyunjin cries, hugging Felix and letting the boy stroke his hair. "What am I going to do now? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?</p><p>There's silence following Hyunjin's dramatic scene where all of the boys just wait for him to leave Felix embrace. When Hyunjin finally does so, he can feel the eyes of his friends on him, demanding an explanation.</p><p>"They did give me the role" he says, but before letting them say anything he continues "but there's a possibility they kick me out because... there's a little problem"</p><p>"Which one?" Jisung asks.</p><p>"Well... because I... I... Iamrequiredtobeinarelatioshipwithanotherboy</p><p>"What?" Seungmin leaves his cup of coffee and gets near Hyunjin.</p><p>"I am required to be in a relationship with another boy, is a... gay romance"</p><p>"Oh" the three boys say at the same time, and then shut up.</p><p>"Well" Felix is the first one to break the silence "It is not a big deal, there's a lot of gay movies on Hollywood. And you are an actor, you shouldn't be scared to play a gay character right?"</p><p>"Of course I am not'' Hyunjin says, "I have no problem with that but... how do I put this on a sentence... Apparently, I am not as used to act in that way with another male. I tried, though. I really did try" Hyunjin is now looking at the floor, embarrassed "my co protagonist complained about me with the director. After pracitising a few lines today and when the kissing part came I just... didn't do it right. I heard some of the secondary actors talk before leaving, they were saying the director should hire another actor to play my role since there are so many pretty boys out there with actual talent"</p><p>Hyunjin finishes his story and finally dares to look up.</p><p>"Well thats bullshit" Jisung says to him, a hand on his left shoulder "I think you're a really good actor"</p><p>"But maybe you can practice. If the biggest problem is that you cant naturally kiss other boys, then you should practice until you get over it, right?"</p><p>"That's true, actually" Felix says to Hyunjin, "we both now practice makes perfect"</p><p>"But we forget something" Jisung, who is now standing up from the sofa takes the plate were there used to be a cheesecake and finally asks. "Who is going to kiss Hyunjin?"</p><p>Right when the question is asked, the sound of the doorbell caught their attention. Through the shocked eyes of all four boys, Jeongin makes his way to where his friends are, ignoring the looks in their eyes and mostly, the horror that is yet to come for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Another actor, another problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had completely forgotten I had this fic posted here lol. Honestly it was just to try the app, i have also started to post this in my Twitter (@inmymornings) just in case someone wants to read it there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho's pov </p><p>    "I don't like the new advertising" I tell Jamie as soon as she comes back from making a call. </p><p>She gives me a bored look in reply</p><p>"When was the last time you liked anything, honestly?" </p><p>"That's rude, you know you work for me right?"</p><p>"Well you're rude, you know you can't live without me right?"</p><p>She is right, so I do not answer. Instead, I stop looking at the bright advertisement at the bus stop. It is there for everyone to see, for everyone to know me. </p><p>I want to get closer, but I am not allowed to. </p><p>I change the topic so in order to stop thinking about it. </p><p>"I don't get why they would make such a mystery of this situation" </p><p>Jamie looks at me with a serious expression. That one look I know means she doesn't really have the energy to deal with me. Not like she ever does anyways.</p><p>"Well" Jamie says, looking at the big screen for a second and then looking back at the real me, "the director had a hard time finding someone, and when he did, he changed his mind at the very last minute putting an unknown actor instead"</p><p>"But why?" </p><p>"Well, that's what Woojin is known for. He's crazy".</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment" a clear voice at my back makes me and Jamie turn around in shock.</p><p>In front of us, a tall man smiles at us.</p><p>"Hi, Lee Minho" he calls me by my real name, which surprises me "it's nice to finally meet you, my name is Woojin. It's nice to meet you too, miss..."</p><p>"Jamie" my manager answers, flustered.</p><p>"Jamie" Woojin repeats. He sounds like a prince out a fairy tale.</p><p>"I wanted to say hi before going to the studio, is the first day but everything is always so crazy in there" he laughs, "anyways, I also wanted you to meet Hyunjin in a quiet space. I know you've probably been wondering who is going to play as Luke. I mean, I know most of the staff has been wondering too".</p><p>"Oh yeah" I answer, quite surprised by his initiative "thank you"</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing. He should be coming in a bit and oh, wait, here he is" Woojin looks at someone at our backs and extends his right arm "Hyunjin!" </p><p>I turn around and see a tall boy walking towards us. Really tall, taller than me. As he walks near us, I realise. He's fucking gorgeous. He has brown shiny hair and plump lips. However, he looks beyond nervous, even shy.</p><p>"Hyunjin, you probably already know him but I still wanted you guys to meet each other. This is Lee Minho and his manager Jamie. Minho, this is Hwang Hyunjin" </p><p>"H-Hi, I am Hyunjin" </p><p>His nervousness annoys me. </p><p>How can a person like this be playing such an important role? I get even more annoyed. Would Chan even allow something like this? For his book? No way.</p><p>I try to smile.</p><p>"Lee Know" I say serious while shaking his hand.</p><p>---</p><p>"I really can't believe this, Jamie" </p><p>It's been two hours since I met Hwang Hyunjin, and I am already on my nerves.</p><p>"This boy, this boy has zero experience!" I exclaim "and... and... how is it possible, I've never, in my whole career I've never seen something so crazy! The boy had his audition today, Jamie. Today".</p><p>I try to regulate my breath, but I fail.</p><p>"I have to talk to Woojin" I announce. </p><p>"Minho..." Jamie, who is visibly tired starts, but she can't stop me.</p><p>I walk towards Woojin with no fear. Who cares if he's one of the best movie directors out there? </p><p>"Hey" Woojin smiles brightly as soon as he sees me in front of him, "I was thinking..."</p><p>"I do not like Hwang Hyunjin" </p><p>"Well-</p><p>"And I do not like him for the character. He is not only completely inexperienced but also shy and doesn't fit the physical appearance of the character at all. There's a million good actors that could play a better role than him".</p><p>Woojin doesn't try to interrupt me as I say all I think about the young actor. And when I finish, he doesn't start talking after a solid minute. </p><p>I don't realise I've been holding my breath. I notice his sweet and kind personality, even when he tries to be serious.</p><p>"You know, I do not appreciate other people telling me how to do my job" he starts, a smile still present on his face "I like Hwang Hyunjin. I like him as Luke and, this is supposed to be a secret but..." Woojin gets near to me, and whispers to my ear "I talked to Bang Chan. I know you know him. And he likes Hwang Hyunjin too" he goes back to his place. "Please make it work, and take good care of him" </p><p>Another smile. He is scary. </p><p>Until the end of the day, I can't stop thinking about those words.</p><p>I talked to Bang Chan. I know you know him. And he likes Hwang Hyunjin too</p><p>---</p><p>"So now" hearing Woojin's voice through the megaphone seems weird to me "I want you guys to practice the first kiss scene, no cameras on, I just want the lighting team and the two lead actors on scene. Actually, camera one, maybe a long shot from this perspective but..."</p><p>I can't hear anything else apart from that. And while I walk to where Hyunjin is waiting for me, I can almost feel his nervousness on the air. </p><p>I peek at his script and see it's highlighted all over. </p><p>"So..."</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Nothing I just... I haven't got to talk to you at all today, and suddenly we are doing a kissing scene so I just wanted to make sure you're okay with that"</p><p>"Me? It's my job. And it's just a kiss. It's nothing"</p><p>"Oh" Hyunjin says, turning red. </p><p>Before I can even respond, the voice of Woojin caughts our attention. He really is the weirdest movie director ever.</p><p>"So guys, at my sign please begin page twenty three. Where Sam says «There is still something else I want to try tonight...» until the end of the kiss, try not to push him to hard into the provisional wall please. I don't want it to break. Ok so... "</p><p>He directs camera one and the lighting team and by the time he starts counting there's no going back.</p><p>It doesn't matter if I do not like him. This is my job. </p><p>And I am a really good actor.</p><p>'''<br/>    "There is still something I want to try tonight" I am no longer Lee Minho, I am Sam. </p><p>I touch Hyunjin's cheek and run my fingers kindly until I reach his chin. He is taller than me but I somehow make it work.</p><p>"S-Sam?" Hyunjin is not supposed to stutter but the doubt on his voice seems professional enough.</p><p>Also, I am really not willing to do this more than once today.</p><p>I sigh internally, but on the outside my eyes look straight into Hyunjin's, no, Luke's eyes. </p><p>I bite my lip and then I get near his face. He is the first one to close his eyes.</p><p>He's not supposed to do that.</p><p>I kiss him nevertheless.</p><p>And while I do it, I know he's not used to it. He's not used to someone else taking the lead. Not a girl, let  alone an older boy like me. He shakes, and takes a little bit longer to correspond me. His lips are, as I imagined, really soft.</p><p>He instantly reminds me of Changbin. That idiot kisses the exact same way.</p><p>/later on Minho’s phone/ </p><p>M: hey</p><p>M: come over</p><p>C: you could be a little bit more romantic you know</p><p>M: Seo Changbin...</p><p>C: yes, Lee Minho ’3’ ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kiss with pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin's pov</p><p>                     Jeongin joins the conversation with absolutely no clue on what is happening. "Hey guys, everything okay?"</p><p>I can feel the tension as the boy gets closer to us. Felix, who is remarkably bad at hiding things, stands up from the couch and replies promptly. I want to slap him for making everything so evident.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah" He attempts to avoid eye contact with Jeongin "do you want a cup of coffee?''</p><p>"Sure. Iced americano please"</p><p>With a shiny smile, Jeongin takes a place exactly where Felix was sitting before. Meaning he was now lying right beside me. For an instant, I can't even sense half of my face. He is there, innocent as always, not knowing anything about the conversation from before. God.</p><p>"How was your day then," asks Seungmin trying to break the ice.</p><p>'Oh, good. Had lessons on the morning and then passed by the shop to finish a tattoo of a mermaid" Jeongin explanation is accompanied, again, with a bright smile.</p><p>"That's cool" Jisung finally intervenes in the conversation, "mermaids are so pretty, I would want to kiss one-</p><p>I bite my tongue right when I hear his response. I instantly want to beat him out of the coffee shop. I would have done it without blinking if it wasn't for the person sitting next to me.</p><p>"Hyunjin Hyung?" Jeongin is clearly confused by my reaction "are you okay?" He gets closer to me, seeking to read my face "you are so red, are you sick?''</p><p>"No! I mean, I am fine, completely fine''</p><p>"Are you sure? Last time you got a fever I had to stay up all night and then I was late for class" he pouts "let me check"</p><p>He doesn't let me answer. He does it. I would have never felt so weird by something he always does to check if I have a temperature. In fact, is a normal thing. Just placing his forehead against mine to check, he has done it a thousand times before and I have done it too. It's not a big deal but now, after the day I've had and the previous conversation, I can't stop myself from internally panicking.</p><p>I don't realise my eyes are closed until I feel the pressure of his forehead against mine. When I open my eyes, his face is so near...</p><p>But then he goes away quickly, leaving me like an embarrassed mess in front of Seungmin and Jisung.</p><p>"He's a little bit hot" he speaks to Jisung, who is white as a ghost.</p><p>Seungmin wants to talk back when he suddenly looks behind me. His eyes open in surprise as he tries to say something before Felix interrupts.</p><p>"Oh, you see?" He arrives out of nowhere with a much more relaxed look in his eyes, an iced Americano in his right hand and a plate with a sandwich in the other "you aren't a bad kisser, even Jeongin thinks you're hot. There's nothing to worry about!"</p><p>Disaster.</p><p>Seungmin chokes on his coffee, and while Jisung tries to help him catch his breath and Felix looks honestly confused by our reactions, Jeongin turns his eyes upon me and, with a serious expression on his face tells me,</p><p>"What is happening?"</p><p>I could have died in that very moment.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Jeongin's pov</p><p>The boys explain the situation to me in an incredibly messy way, but I end up understanding most of it. By the end, I can't believe they are suggesting something like this.</p><p>"So let me get this straight..." I look at each of my four older friends faces "just because I am not, you want me to kiss Hyunjin?'</p><p>"No!" Hyunjin is the first one to exclaim, panic painted all over his face "I mean, I-</p><p>"Well basically yeah" Jisung interrupts "You see, for educational purposes"</p><p>"Also, it's not like you aren't boyfriends already" Seungmin jokes, "let's review this, you take care of him, you live on the same apartment and you even pay his part of the rent when he doesn't have enough money to do it at the end of the month. Kissing him shouldn't be a big problem. You guys are almost married"</p><p>"I take care of all you, hyungs" I answer, feeling flustered but mostly annoyed.</p><p>"That's true!" Hyunjin adds, ofended "I am not the only one"</p><p>"But you're his favourite"</p><p>"Shut up, Jisung!" Hyunjin and I exclaim at the same time.</p><p>"You see?' He defends himself, "Seungmin is right. Jeongin, just kiss him"</p><p>"No" I answer.</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Shut up Seungmin"</p><p>"Just a kiss"</p><p>"Felix hyung, you too?"</p><p>"Is just one"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>I continue the discussion with Felix, Seungmin and Jisung, which grows louder and louder by the minute. It is really not fair. Three versus one.</p><p>"Okay guys you are making me mad, I will never, never, never kiss Hyunjin!" I shout, annoyed and tired "never!"</p><p>They seem to resign after my last words and I finally feel relaxed. Jisung goes away to continue with his shift. Felix leans his head on the sofa and says a soft '' I surrender '' before closing his eyes. Seungmin shrugs and starts checking his phone.</p><p>Finally, conversation over.</p><p>"But why not?''</p><p>Hyunjin's question takes me and the other boys by surprise. Until now, he wasn't really co-operating in the discussion, too embarrassed to say a word. But now, he seemed almost disappointed in my eyes.</p><p>I can't believe this.</p><p>Did he really...</p><p>No, there's no way.</p><p>It doesn't take two seconds for my friends to start making noise again. Jisung comes back and participates too.</p><p>Now, I don't want to answer back.</p><p>We end up changing the topic of conversation, although it never really leaves my mind.</p><p>When Seungmin goes home, Hyunjin and I decide to leave as well, but the way to our apartment is really awkard without Jisung's screams.</p><p>"So..." I try to begin the conversation when we enter the gate of the building "a long day, Hyung?"</p><p>"A really long day" he answers but then grins.</p><p>"Oh, cool"</p><p>I follow him to the elevator and press the number twenty-two. I've always loved our building, but now I can't stop myself but hating it. Twenty-two floors. Twenty-two seconds.</p><p>"I kissed a boy today"</p><p>"I know"</p><p>''It was that popular actor... Lee Know"</p><p>"What?" I try to hide my enthusiasm but fail "You mean... that Lee Know?"</p><p>"Yep"</p><p>"Oh my God. How was it?"</p><p>"A disaster. His lips are nice though, he is a good kisser"</p><p>"God. Why didn't you tell the other guys before? Felix is a big fan, like me"</p><p>I don't feel uncomfortable anymore, as I am too busy fanboying. I run my hands through my hair and get closer to Hyunjin, my smile grows wide as I keep asking questions. Whenever I am excited, I act like a kid. I know that. I try not to do it in public. But now, the twenty two seconds to the floor where our apartment is and the way through the corridor until the door, I allow myself to act as excited and fanboy as much as I can. It is Hyunjin anyways who I am talking with, he knows the real me better than anyone.</p><p>"But, but hyung" I add, while Hyunjin takes his keys out of his pocket and opens the door "you need to ask him for an autograph. Please, please, hyung..." I follow him inside, "I would be the happiest-</p><p>That last t gets stuck on the tip of my tongue.</p><p>Hyunjin didn't even thought about it. He did not calculate if his lips weren't chapped or if mines where opened enough. He did not check if the position of his head was correct or if he should go ahead and grab my waist to put me closer.</p><p>He just did it.</p><p>Our lips touched.</p><p>And his eyes shut down.</p><p>And my heart could have been heard all the way back to the fist floor of the building.</p><p>And most important I... I wanted to cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter: @ inmymornings</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. sideways kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin's pov</p><p>My fear came from a long time ago. It was a memory that I wanted to forget, something I been trying to do ever since I first realised about it. Hyunjin used to be such a cute boy, with thick lips and catty eyes. That pretty mole under his eye... I can't help but gasp on just the thought of it.</p><p>In my case, I was never that kind of kid. Or maybe the fact I grew up looking at my beautiful best friend made me used to his beauty and unaware of my own physical appearance.</p><p>Anyways, either way, I grew up admiring Hwang Hyunjin. Ever since we both met, on that carnival day.</p><p>                                                                                                                       —</p><p>                                                                       { s o  w h e n  y o u  u s e  m e  u n t i l  y o u  a r e  t i r e d  ,  </p><p> </p><p>"But mom!" A boy with watery eyes and a big pout claims, "Is still so early! We can't leave now!''</p><p>The tired woman gives a severe look to his kid, the trouble of having been seen by people from the neighbourhood in the exact moment of his son's tantrum and the fatigue of having to work early the next day all mixed up. She isn't a strict mother, no. But being committed is important, and Jeongin had promised that they would be on the carnival just for an hour.</p><p>"I told you no already " She answers, ignoring his son's big sparkly eyes and shaky lips "I have to work tomorrow, and you haven't had dinner. If we stay here longer, you won't have anything good to eat before going to sleep".</p><p>"But I am not even hungry!" Again, Jeongin speaks out with a conceited tone of voice.</p><p>A glimpse of fear runs through the young mother eyes, almost as a prediction on what is about to happen. She ignores it, but she can only do so much, that feeling never leaves and increases as she notices the red cheeks and resentment of his younger son.</p><p>Inside of Jeongin's mind, what happened was without a doubt one of the worst things that could ever happen to him. And his mother wasn't co-operating with her screams. Everything Jeongin wanted to do was run. Run, run, run.</p><p>And that occurs so out of the sudden Jeongin's mother doesn't have any chance to stop him. Not even scream or run in his direction. In just the blink of an eye, Jeongin, of ten years old, has disappeared from her eyes.</p><p>She only knows she could have fainted.</p><p>The scrawny boy runs, he runs as if someone was chasing him. He feels powerful, invincible. He challenged his mother and if that didn't make him feel like he could do anything in the world, nothing else could.</p><p>When he finally stops running, the sweet smell of candy and popcorn is not on the air anymore. And for his surprise, he was on the limit, at the very end of the carnival. The forest after that was so scary that he thinks he has to be really crazy as to continue in that direction.</p><p>He should be either really crazy or have a really strong encouragement.</p><p>And that is exactly what happens. Because it is when his big sparkly eyes get used to the darkness that he sees another kid hanging around the place, going inside what could be a nightmare; the stranger without a hint of fear on his eyes.</p><p>The other kid looks indifferent, with a candy apple on one hand and the wrap of the sweet in the other. And Jeongin doesn't even doubt before opening his mouth and asking.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>The distance between them is from about twenty meters, but the silence in that part of the carnival is so big that Hyunjin can hear him clearly. He turns around and looks at him with bored eyes.</p><p>"What do you care?"</p><p>"Can I go with you'' Jeongin ignores his attitude, and gets closer without any answer from the other boy.</p><p>Hyunjin still doesn't answer. He dedicates some time to inspect the intruder and deduce if he is a good company or not.</p><p>"I am going to the river that is inside the forest" he warns him, "Do you really want to come?" It's only for brave people."</p><p>"And I am brave!" Jeongin answers "I am already ten years old! My name is Yang Jeongin"</p><p>"You're one year younger than me, I am Hwang Hyunjin"</p><p>"Oh, can I go with you then, Hyunjin hyung?"</p><p>Just because of that, Hyunjin agrees to the unexpected company.</p><p>They don't walk for too long when they stop before the river. The sound of water passing by and cooing them into an ambient that a lot of couples ten years older would envy. It feels personal, even when both of them don't know each other.</p><p>Shiny eyes decides to save time to observe the boy with catty eyes, and he can't help himself of feeling something weird on his stomach towards the strong look of the older boy. He looks away and suddenly, the silence they were in becomes a strong splash and a sudden scream.</p><p>Jeongin can't help it, even when he tries to be a brave boy just like he told Hyunjin earlier. Suddenly, it is not just about falling on a river or hurting himself, but also being in a place he doesn't know and messing up his clothes, it was about disobeying his mother and trusting that he was going to be okay by himself.</p><p>Hyunjin sees, scared, how the eyes of Jeongin become even shinier. And then he starts crying. Hyunjin runs closer to him and grabs his hand, taking him out of the river. He doesn't know what to do, being an only child and not knowing how to take care of someone younger than him. For some time, he just limits himself to see Jeongin cry.</p><p>But Jeongin is a spoiled kid. He likes hugs and kisses.</p><p>"Hug me" He demands in between sobs "I am cold"</p><p>Jeongin, with only ten years old, knew something was odd.</p><p>It was when little Hyunjin hugged little Jeongin that this story really began. It was, that day of carnival, the day in which eleven years after, an older Jeongin would damn his whole existence and his fucking, fucking weakness towards Hwang Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>                                                               w i l l  y o u  s t i l l  k i s s  m e      . . .      o r  a r e  y o u  g o i n g   t o  s l e e p ? }</p><p> </p><p>My fear, I think as I incline my head in the opposite direction of Hyunjin's and move my lips to the rhythm of his, has nothing to do with the oddness of kissing my best friend. It is nothing related to my sexuality, nothing I can actually explain.</p><p>I just know I do not want to take advantage of him. Not me, not ten year old Jeongin, not a single version of me that Hyunjin has known throughout the course of our long friendship.</p><p>But in this very moment, it feels as if Hyunjin is the one taking advantage of me. And my fear, my biggest fear...</p><p>Is how much I like it.</p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>J: Felix, Felix, Felix</p><p>F: Yes? </p><p>J: I told Hyunjin he should kiss Jeongin</p><p>J: Like, by surprise</p><p>F: WHAT.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please tell me if I wrote any word wrong! :c</p><p>twitter ; @ inmymornings</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>